A New Knight
by darkboy90
Summary: What if Kitt was a tuner car instead of a muscle car. I've redone knight rider 2008 in my own way. Kitt is now a customized nissan 350z. Karr is in the first 5 episodes.


my fan fiction of knight rider  
Current mood: breezy  
**Category:** Movies, TV, and Celebrities

I am doing my own fan fiction for knight rider cause of my big imagination and cause I thought it would be fun. I have changed only a few characters and the storyline from the show. This will be an alternative to the TV show appearing now so that means that it will pretty much be a thing that will fit in 40 minutes on TV and not a detailed fan fiction since I don't have all the time in the world to think up what each character will say or do but a brief description of each episode that I think up if you have any questions of what happens in between the episode summaries please feel free to send me a message. Each episode will be a little longer than the last. Note I don't own knight rider or its characters. I just own the plot lines.

Episode #1 Drift into the knight  
Mike is introduced to Torres, Billy, and Zoë. The SSC (satellite surveillance center) is finally built. Torres sends mike on his first mission to infiltrate a gang of street racers to provide evidence that they are smuggling weapons. He gets contact lenses to send the information through kitt to the SSC who will inform the FBI and the cops. Mike tells kitt to scan all the cars and their drivers at the beginning of every race. At the last race Kitt notices a car who looks almost exactly like him and notices that the car has no driver before the race starts the car introduces himself as karr(knight automated roving robot) and says it will destroy kitt. Kitt wins the race while dodging being shot at by karr. As soon as the police show up karr runs away saying "I swear, one day I will destroy you!!!"

Episode #2 Shining knight  
Charles explains that karr is kitt's prototype. Flashback: He picked up the old CPU of karr and tried to change its nature but karr wouldn't change so he put it in the body of a Nissan and tried to change its nature in there but karr automatically turned himself on and asked why he is not in his body. Charles tells him that he is going to be the prototype for the new kitt and then be shut down. Once karr heres this he runs away. Back to present: Charles tells everybody that he suspects that karr has learned to self program and is working with his old assistant that he fired long ago. Karr has most of kitt's functions except for the nanos. Charles thinks that karr wants revenge on kitt and the original kitt but does not know that he is dismantled. Torres tells mike to worry about karr later. Torres gives him a new mission where he has to pick up a senator and make sure that she gets to congress in time to pass a new bill that will possibly help keep peace between Israel and Pakistan. The senator life has been threatening many times and has assaination attempts. Right now the senator is in a safe house in Tulsa and kitt and mike has to drop the senator off in 6 hours. Kitt is transported through rook (knight industries plane that is the secondary transport for kitt) to Tulsa. He reaches the safe house and gets the senator in Kitt. Kitt introduces himself to the senator and he drives off. The senator wonders how he is going to make it to congress in time. Then all of a sudden a couple of bikers surround kitt and shoot at him with machine guns. Mike tells kitt to do the emp shockwave and their all fall off their bikes then all of a sudden a van is in front of kitt and it back door opens up revealing a man with a rocket launcher. Kitt is hit with two rockets and says that his nanos can't take another hit because those missiles were no ordinary missiles. Kitt says those missiles had an adhesive inside of them that are eating away at his nanos. Mike tells him to fire the grappling hook onto the van and he makes kitt do a 180 flipping the van over. Mike tells kitt to switch to pursuit mode. Kitt switches to pursuit mode and makes to Washington, dc. Mike flies back to the SSC. At the SSC mike is being chased by Billy and Sarah. They are both mad that kitt is in such bad shape. Charles hands Torres a file with all the details of Karr End of episode.

Episode #3 knight of the Fight  
everyone at the SSC has the day off except for Dr. Grainman, Sarah, and Billy who are working on fixing a broken robot. Mike is playing video games inside Kitt. Kitt is beating Mike in Halo 3. Torres is at a bank withdrawing money from an atm when he suddenly hears screeching tires coming down from a street. It is a black Nissan 350z coming down the block. At first he thinks its kitt but then he realizes that the scanner on the car is amber yellow and realizes that its karr. He starts running down the street and presses a button on his watch. A screen appears on kitt's windshield showing Torres running. Mike asks Torres what's up. Torres heavily panting tells him that he is being chased by karr and to come down quickly and pick him up. Karr opens his opens his font door scoops Torres inside. Karr then locks all his doors as Torres is trying to escape. Karr has jammed Torres signal to the SSC.

Mike and kitt are speeding toward their way to Torres's signal. Kitt tells Mike that he has lost Torres's signal and is now trying to find karr by Torres's known signal and through FBI satellites. Meanwhile Karr is asking Torres about what has happened to the knight industries two thousand and asks Torres to tell him everything about the three thousand. Torres refuses to tell karr anything so karr decides to electrocute him through his seats. Torres still refuses to tell so karr decides to knock Torres out with a knockout gas. Kitt has switched to attack mode and is right behind Karr. Mike tells karr to release Torres through Kitt's speakers. Kitt runs a scan of karr while mike is talking and tells mike that Torres is knocked out. He also tells Mike that he believes that karr has his old out dated nanites and Torres is unconscious. Karr switches to his own attack mode. Karr grows a Vader body kit and has two machine guns on top of his hood and does a 180. Karr is driving backwards and firing at kitt. Mike tells kitt to hit him with missiles.

Kitts fires two missiles and hits karr with both of them but it does not seem to slow karr down at all. Kitt tells mike that the best solution is to fire the EMP and Mike would be able to get Torres out of karr. Kitt fires the EMP ball at karr's hood. Karr is taken out. Mike jumps out of kitt and opens karr's door. He drags Torres out put him kitt's passenger seat. Kitt drives off back to the SSC. Elsewhere Karr has rebooted himself after the EMP he runs off to his hideout in the woods of California. He has known learned what kitt is capable of. During the fight he did a scan of kitt and he now knows everything about kitt. At the SCC Torres is being examined by medical examiners. End of episode.

Episode #4 Viral knight  
12:00pm at the SCC. Everybody is asleep except for Kitt's is now acting leader of the SSC. The whole building blares warning on all monitors and a female computer voice keeps saying lock down. Charles rushes out of his office quickly and asks Kitt what is going on. Kitt explains that someone is trying to hack into the SSC by a virus. Zoë says that's impossible because the building is protected with at least 200 firewalls and each firewall is design by Charles to destroy every virus that comes near them. Charles now suspects there may be a traitor in the building if they can get through his firewalls. The robots Katie and Lisa are going haywire and start hitting Kitt. Kitt shuts them down with his EMP which spread only 2 feet outward of him as to not fry other electronics.

Mike is finally awake and comes running out and ask what he can do to help. Charles tells mike to help out the other people in the different levels in the building. Billy cuts off the internet and phone connection so the virus can't spread to other parts of the building or anywhere else. Zoë asks Charles if Kitt can find eliminate the virus. Charles tells her Kitt cant because it's too dangerous. What if kitt gets infected he could be used as a weapon. Kitts scanner color and voice suddenly has changed. Kitt says "im out of here". Charles recognizes that voice as his old assistant's voice. The chamber doors of the SSC suddenly opens and Kitt rolls out at 200mph out of the tunnel. Billys says he figured out a way to get rid of the virus and he enters on his keyboard then the SSC returns back to normal.

Mike comes running back to the main lab he notices kitt's not there and asks where kitt is. Charles says that his assistant has kitt. Zoë tells the rest of the employees in the building to go back to sleep. Charles, Zoë and Mike are in Charles's room. His room is filled with blueprints of kitt and the knight industries two thousand all over the walls, toy cars scattered everywhere there's a shelf filled with old movies and paperwork. Charles says that the virus was a distraction so his assistant can hack into kitt. Mike and Zoë ask what they can do to get kitt back.

Charles says there are three options he can think of one get close enough to kitt and get a disk into him with the anti virus Billy made. Two get him to shut himself down and reboot and take out his A.I. and bring it back to the SSC or 3 if all else fails activate his self destruct program. Mike says option three is not an option. Billy knocks on the door and says they should see something. Billy turns on a TV to channel 8 news they show footage of Kitt in attack mode and blowing up some business buildings. Mike says get me a car. Mike is trying to out racing to find Kitt. Billy is giving Mike Kitt's coordinates through Kitts homing signal. Mike finds Kitt he exits out of his car. He is standing right in front of Kitt; Mike has the anti virus in his pocket. Kitt grows a machine gun on his hood. Mike says to Kitt you're not going to shoot me you're programmed not to take a human life. Kitt fires a warning shot at mikes foot, Mike jumps back. Mike walks toward Kitt. Kitt keep firing bullets at his feet but Mike keeps walking toward him. Mike says "I'm sorry kitt. Protocol Sleeper" Kitt shuts himself down and Mike opens the door and puts the disk into Kitts CD player. A few minutes later Kitt turns himself back on and asks Mike what is he doing out here. Mike and Kitt return to the SSC to find Charles and Billy working on building new firewalls. Everybody says welcome home Kitt. End of episode.

Episode #5 Fallen knight  
Torres is fully healed up after his encounter with karr. He is now being interrogated by his superiors at the FBI office in Washington D.C. After a couple of hours of interrogation his superiors have decide that he could be lying about not giving any information to karr so they have decided to fire him. Torres quietly hands in his gun and badge and walks out the door of the building. Torres walks back to his car only to find that his tires have been popped. Karr comes out of a parking spot. He asks Torres to join him. Torres laughs he asks karr if he shot his tires. Karr admits he did. Then Torres asks him why he should join him. Karr pops up a video screen on his windshield showing Torres's wife blindfolded and tied up in a trailer. "If you don't I will kill her" Karr says. "All you have to do is one thing, help me destroy Kitt".

Karr opens his door and Torres slides inside him. "Just this one thing right? asks Torres. "Right." Karr says in a cold voice. Back at the SSC Mike is listening to rap music inside Kitt and as Kitt trys to change to something else Mike argues with kitt over his love for rap music. Billy and Charles are playing video games in the game room. Sarah is back from a convention about Cars in California. Zoe is in her office going over paper work. Her cell phone buzzes. She gets a text from the fbi office saying that Torres has been fired and that she and Charles are now fully in charge of knight industries. She squeals in excitement. She gets another text saying that the fbi no longer wants anything to do with knight industries no more. She runs out of her office yelling" were free, were free". She tells everybody the good news. Charles asks "Does that mean no deadlines, no interference from the FBI when I want to implicate something new?"

"Yes, no nothing from the FBI anymore" squeals Zoe. Charles runs up the stairs and hugs her. Charles tells everybody that the only reason he had to work with the FBI was because he had to as a favor to old friend of his." Billy tells everyone in the building that was going to throw a party" Zoë says in a commanding voice. Billy is staring at a computer screen. "You might want to hold out on the party guys" Billy says. He puts up the video he is watching on his computer to the main TV in the main lab. The video shows a black Nissan 350Z with an amber color scanner on its hood shooting and flying into businesses and banks. Billy, Zoë, Charles and Mike are all in Charles office again. Mike says he and Kitt are going to take Karr out for good this time. Charles says that he only knows one way he knows how to kill Karr." A single shot right of Kitt's laser should fry everything in Karr including his nanites" Charles proclaimed "The only thing is that Kitts laser can reach up to 3ft and Kitt's laser has the same charge time as his emp." Billys steps in and says" I have added a new targeting system to Kitt to help Kitt aim exactly at the grill". Mike rushes out of the tunnel of the SSC to find Karr. Kitt says he is getting a message from Karr. A video screen pops up on Kitt's windshield and Torres face appears saying to meet him and Karr at an old sugar factory in Florida. Mike arrives at the factory. Karr is at the Factory already in his attack mode. Mike asks Torres what he is doing inside Karr. Torres tells him he being forced to help Karr. Karr is doing dounuts around Kitt. Karr runs off. Kitt follows Karr and switches to attack mode. Kitt grows machine guns and rocket launchers on his body and starts firing at Karr. Karr fires back with his own guns. Kitt fires the grappling hook at Karr and throws Karr into the air then Karr lands upside down.

While Karr is in the air Kitt has a lock on Karr's Scanner and fires his laser vertically at Karr's scanner. Karr's body slides on the ground upside down and his body is badly damaged. Mike tells Torres to get out Karr quickly. Torres opens the passanger door and runs outside. Kitt tells Mike that they only 1 minute left before Karr reboot him. Mike tells Kitt to finish off Karr. Kitt fires 10 missiles in the air. The missiles then fall down onto Karr's body destroying Karr. Mike and Kitt return back to the SSC to find a party going in the main lab with everybody celebrating. Just before Karr was blown up Karr told Torres where to find his wife. Torres hitches a ride back to his home. He finds the trailer and opens the lock with the password Karr gave him. He unties his wife and they share a kiss. End of episode.

Episode #6 Knight down memory lane  
After their funding was cut off by the FBI Charles opens his online bank account and shows Zoë how much money is it. The account showed that he had over 500 million dollars. Zoë's jaw drops she asks why he ever needed the FBI's funding. He says just some unfinished business. Things have been hectic lately at the SSC. Zoë went out to convince federal agencies to let Knight industries borrow access to their satellites and getting the government agencies to work with knight industries. Charles Grainman is tired from having to fire 2,000 people who work for the SSC in the other buildings expect the main building. The only ones that weren't fired were the technicians that worked on and repair Kitt. Mike and Sarah are tasked with the redecoration of the Kitt cave. Billy is also at work with designing a website for knight industries. Kitt is sitting in his sling asking Mike and Sarah some questions he has. "Sarah I do not understand why does the main lab need redecoration"Kitt asks. "Because Kitt it will make feel more homely" Sarah replies.

"You know Sarah that I cannot feel emotions" Kitt replies. "Don't worry you will" Mike and Sarah unison ally. Mike left the main building to move the rest of the furniture in which left Kitt alone with Sarah. "Sarah I have another question to ask can I use my other functions such as turbo boost" Kitt inquires. Yes Kitt you can turbo boost now since Alex Torres and the FBI are gone. They ordered Mike not to use your other functions other than the grappling hook and attack mode. And they ordered my dad to lock those functions in case you ever wanted to use them. Since they didn't want a video of a car flying over things on you tube. But don't worry the technicians are unlocking those functions right now" Sarah replied as she was decorating the two robots next to him Katie and Lisa.

A couple of minutes later Mike was sitting on the couch playing Gears of War with Kitt on the Main Screen in the lab. After having finished moving all the furniture from the truck to the main lab. While Kitt was playing gears of war with Mike he was also looking at the old flag files that Dr. Grainman told him he should look at. Kitt came across the old flag file labeled "Knight industries two thousand" he opened the file and read everything in it. "I guess this is my father" Kitt asked himself. Kitt suddenly paused the game and exited out of the game of course Mike was furious when he did." Oh come on Kitt I was just about to chainsaw you and win the match." Mike yelled so loud that he caught the attention of Kitt's technicians as they turned their heads toward him for a second before they went back to work on Kitt.

"Mike I have been looking at some old knight industries files that told me to look at when I had the time. I came across this file that read "knight industries two thousand". All of a sudden a hologram appeared on top of Kitt's hood showing little hologram of a Pontiac trans am and underneath it the car showed the words Knight industries two thousand. Kitt continued" I read that your father was his driver. I wonder if the two thousand is still active and if he is I would like to meet him. Mike had a worried look on his face." Did he want to see his father again" Mike said in his head. Mike let out a sigh then said "I don't know Kitt but I'll go ask if we can go see him". Mike dropped the Xbox 360 controller on the computer desk and began to walk to 's office leaving the black Nissan 350z alone. Mike on the door and entered as soon as he heard Charles say enter. Mike sat on the banbag chair that Charles had in his office.

" Hello Mike what can I do for you?" Charles asked in a happy voice. Mike had a look of dread on his face when he answered "well Kitt is asking about the knight industries two thousand, the first Kitt, he's wondering if he's still alive and active". Charles had his face in his hands for a minute before answering." The knight industries two thousand is still active and very much alive. He is with your father and Bonnie Barstow who are currently living at the old Mansion in Long Beach, California. You and Kitt have my permission to go there if you want while we are still setting up the new knight industries. Mike had a look of determination on his face. Mike walked down the stairs to where Kitt was sitting in. He opened Kitt's driver side door and shut it. Kitt engine was already on.

" You ready to go Kitt". Mike said as he strapped in his seat belt. "Yes"Kitt said as he changes to pursuit mode."Nano transformation complete and laser restraint system activated"Kitt says as his sling turned around and his tires screech as he races out of the tunnel. "Damn you really want to see him don't you"? Mike says as he is looking at Kitt's digital speedometer it was reading 245mph and was still rising. Kitt was driving of course because there was no way Mike could drive that fast and dodge all the cars so easily. In a couple of minutes Kitt reached his top speed of 400mph and was zooming down the desert.

Kitt finally spoke up "At my current speed we will reach our destination in 2 hours 23 minutes and 15 seconds not counting traffic". Kitt finished." Great what'll I do till then" Mike asks. Suddenly Kitt opens his glove compartment to revel an Xbox 360 controller and a screen opens up on Kitt's windshield showing a list of downloaded Xbox games.

" Play" Kitt said as they were cruising down one of Nevada's deserts. They had reached Long Beach, California in the exact time Kitt had estimated they had outran Nevada police, Arizonian police and California police but they made it exactly down to the minute of Kitt's expected arrival time. Kitt also had to use all the nitrous in both of his nitrous tanks since he had to turbo boost a few times and he had to nitrous a few times to escape the swat and police vehicles. They were parked in the drive way of the mansion.

Mike exited out of Kitt and walked to the front double doors. He had knocked on one of the doors. The door opened and revealed his father smiling. His father invited him in. Michael senior told him sit down on a couch and Mike Senior popped in a video in the VCR. The video showed all of Mike's father's adventures with Kitt. Meanwhile outside the two cars were talking to each other through Kitt's com system about their drivers and their missions with their drivers. They are also comparing their different functions with each other.

Back in the house: Michael senior and Mike were finished watching the video together. Michael senior is telling his son about his relationship with his car. He was also telling him why he had left Mike and his mom when he was just a little kid. Bonnie came in with food and drinks and helped fill in the gaps of Michael's story. Mike asks if his dad and Bonnie are married. Michael tells him no and that they are just dating.

Meanwhile back at the SSC: Zoë and are going through a lot of paperwork. Zoë all of a sudden starts crying she says that maybe its impossible to start knight industries back up again. Dr. Grainman walks over to her to try to soothe her. He hugs her and tells her that if he was able to build two Kitt's in his lifetime then nothing is impossible. Then all of a sudden she jumps up and kisses him on the lips passionately. Dr. Grainman pushes her off and tells her that they can't be together. Zoë doesn't seem to listen as she keeps kissing him everywhere. is trying to fight her off but is unable to so he gives up and starts kissing her back. Meanwhile back the mansion: Mike is saying goodbye to his dad and his Kitt. Kitt contacts the pilot of rook to meet him at an airstrip in Lax.

Kitt and Rook (kitt's plane) meet at the airstrip that Kitt told the pilot. The plane opens it's back revealing a ramp for Kitt to drive up to. Kitt drives up the ramp and enters the plane. The technicians in the plane begin working on Kitt. The plane is now heading back to the SSC. Inside the plane Mike is telling Zoë, Billy, and Sarah about his trip to see his father. Mike then notices lipstick on Dr Grainman's lips, neck and face.

"Ooo who have you been kissing Dr.G." Sarah turns her head and then notices lipstick on her father's lips. "Yeah dad who have you been kissing?" Sarah gave her father a sharp look. Communication with the plane ended as Charles turned off communications. Back at SSC: Charles was running away from his daughter as she was trying to grab him. Sarah was screaming questions at her father while chasing him. Back in the plane: Mike was watching being hunted down by Sarah inside of Kitt on the screen on Kitt's windshield. He is laughing his head off. End of episode.


End file.
